


The Healing Path

by BananasofThorns



Series: Angsty ironstrange fluff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also look, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone's not dead anymore, Fluff and Angst, I WROTE MORE FLUFF, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: It would take more than a hug to heal them both, but as they stood there, Tony Stark and Stephen Strange could feel the cracks in their soul grow a little bit smaller.





	The Healing Path

After Thanos, Stephen began to stay at the Compound more often. Maybe it was because no one would judge him if he woke up screaming, or maybe it was because he felt safer around heroes than he did alone in the Sanctum. He wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, having Tony Stark around was helpful when he awoke from nightmares filled with the man dying.

The two of them weren’t that close, even after they had broken down in each other’s arms as Thanos’s corpse lay smoking beside them. Then Peter had joined the hug, then Rhodey, and soon enough they were all sobbing together. But other than that, Stephen and Tony hadn’t really interacted past courteous nods in the hallways.

Sometimes, though, Stephen would dream of every single way he had seen Tony die fighting against Thanos. After waking up for the third time that night - morning, now - screaming for Tony to keep breathing, Stephen had had enough. He wandered the halls of the Compound, cloak wrapped comfortingly around him, until he found Tony in the kitchen pouring what was almost definitely not his first cup of coffee.

For a moment Tony looked surprised to see Stephen awake, but his gaze softened as he saw the exhaustion and terror in Stephen’s eyes. He set his mug down and walked forward until he was standing in front of Stephen, head tilted up slightly.

“Need anything, Strange? Coffee, meds?”

“Can I hug you?” Stephen’s voice was hoarse from screaming, and still heavy with exhaustion. Tony paused for a moment, a frown playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Of course,” he muttered, almost in a whisper, and Stephen practically collapsed into his arms. The two stayed like that for a while, Stephen’s face buried in Tony’s shoulder and Tony’s arms wrapped tightly around Stephen’s torso, both soaking in the fact that the other was alive and  _ safe _ .

It would take more than a hug to heal them both, but as they stood there, Tony Stark and Stephen Strange could feel the cracks in their soul grow a little bit smaller.


End file.
